Zombieland Evolution
by MelissaRM
Summary: We know a lot of survivors. They're all good at surviving, having 2 years of practice. Things used to be normal. The dead once stayed dead. My name is Amy. I am a sister, a mother, and… well, I say I'm his wife. Red is allergic to the word, though. Now I get to meet my husband's brother, Tallahassee.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I wrote this a while ago when I was still obsessed with Zombieland. Enjoy. **

**Amy's POV**

We know a lot of survivors. They're all good at surviving, having 2 years of practice.

"Red, trade me" I sighed, coming to terms with the fact that I would not be able to sleep.

"No, go to sleep" he told me.

I swear I don't know what was worse. When I first met him, he refused to tell me his name because he said that would make a bond, which would make it harder for him to kill me if I get bitten. He'd refuse to let me take watch because he didn't trust me, and refused to let me drive. Now, he trusts me completely. Now, he refuses to let me do anything because I am pregnant… again.

The first time, he just wanted to be with the first girl he'd seen in a year besides the zombies. He tried to beat the shit out of me – so I would miscarry – when we found out I was pregnant, saying that the baby's constant wailing would get us killed. That's when I showed him that I was stronger than him.

Now, he's just scared that I'll overwork myself. I'm tempted to show him that I could kick his ass easily… again. Though, his heart is in the right place.

"Don't make me bite you" I sighed as I grabbed my baby brother from the passenger seat, set him down, and took his place.

Yea, I'm 16 years old, pregnant for the 2nd time by a man twice my age. But, you've got to mature fast in this new world.

Red grinned at the idea of me biting him. I've learned over the nearly 2 years we've traveled together that it's the only thing to get his full attention. I sighed, looking out the window.

"You need sleep, Amy" Red sighed.

I know now that his name is Edward. But, I'm used to calling him Red and he's used to going by that name.

"Can't" I sighed, "I'm too anxious."

We were in Oregon, heading to one of the many self-sufficient towns full of survivors. Red wants to be there when the baby is born, so I don't go without medicine again.

"You've been to one of these before" he told me.

"Yea, but I've never gone with the intention of staying for any longer than a night." I sighed.

I've been to a few dozen different towns like the one we're heading to, and I've been to this one once. But, I'm always stopping by to say hi and tell my story.

"If you don't like it, we can leave" he told me. "I just don't want you in pain just because I can't keep it in my pants."

"Oh yea, because you force yourself on me" I laughed at him.

"I've been there when you broke your arm and had to place your own bones because I didn't know what the hell to do" he hissed at me. "That was nothing compared to THAT night."

I sighed inwardly. Whenever I'm in any kind of pain, he turns into this scared little teddy bear, second-guessing everything he does. Either that or he gets completely livid because he thinks he should have done something to avoid it. It's his one weakness; his kryptonite.

"One day of pain is nothing compared to the years of laughs" I sighed, looking back to my daughter.

Liz was now a year old. Red was slowly learning not to panic every time she cried, thinking she was hurt somehow. Liz was learning as well… learning how to make her daddy bend over backwards.

Red, probably knowing what I was thinking, chuckled as he put a hand on my stomach. "You better be a boy, you hear me? We don't need any more girls bossing me around."

I have a younger sister and 2 younger brothers who travel with us. All of them are Red's siblings, adopted as such soon after he finally got over his 'no-connections' phase.

The baby kicked his hand and we both laughed.

"Oh yeah" Red grinned. "He heard me."

"Or she kicked you out of frustration" I snickered.

"Quiet, you" he huffed.

**I know, short chapters. But this is an old story so bite me. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don's POV**

We were at the store, stocking up for the last time on clothes and food. Alex and I were getting our own clothes and treats. That's when we heard a loud, unmistakable, bang. We both jumped out of our skins. Then, we made a brake for Amy, who we knew was just a couple isles down.

When we got to Amy, she handed me her spare gun so I could cover her back. Alex clung to Abby, scared out of his mind without his gun. When he has his gun, at least that's something he can hold. He never did have a teddy bear, nor did he ever suck his thumb. I guess he skipped those phases. Then again, he's still 4 years old.

I heard something behind me and spun around. I didn't recognize the girl, and nearly shot her, but froze as a man as big as Red put a gun to my head.

Amy, yet again proving that she's the strongest of us all, jumped and kicked the gun out of the man's hands. She then punched the man in the gut. He groaned, down on his knees as he held his stomach.

"Be lucky I didn't shoot your dumb ass" Amy huffed, still pissed.

"Way to go, Amy" Red laughed. "Bro, you just got your ass kicked by a prego chic!"

"Ed?" the man groaned. "You taught her to fight, didn't you?"

"Nope, Leroy, she came like that." Red snickered. "I didn't find out until she'd been with me for a few months, and then wished that I never pissed her off." 'Leroy' started to get up, but Red stopped him. "Careful, bro; she bites."

"You're name is Leroy?" the girl I'd nearly shot snickered. "Oh man."

"He's your brother?" Amy asked. "Huh, no wonder he pissed me off so easily."

"You're hilarious" Red huffed as he helped his brother up. "So, is she with you?" he asked his brother, talking about the girl that I'd nearly shot.

"Yea, I've got her and 2 others traveling with me. What about you?"

"I've got Amy, her 3 younger siblings, my daughter, and soon to be son."

"Or daughter" Amy added with a grin.

This next kid would uneven the numbers. Amy would rather there be more girls than guys, and Red would rather there be more guys than girls.

"You?" another chic, one older than Amy, mumbled, pointing at Amy and Red with wide eyes. "You knocked her up?"

"Got a problem with that?" Red asked, turning to look at her.

"Cool it, Red" Amy sighed.

"How old are you?" she asked Amy.

"16."

Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Way to go, bro" 'Leroy' laughed.

"Tallahassee!" the chic scolded.

"The girl just got me to the ground in less than 10 seconds! Age has nothing to do with maturity."

"He's got a point" a new man, way scrawnier than Red and 'Leroy/Tallahassee', stated as he walked up. He shrunk away slightly when he got an acidic glare.

"So, you go by Tallahassee now?" Red asked. "Cool, I go by Red."

"So, what brings you to…" he stopped, finally noticing Liz in Red's arms. He bolted into a crouch to be eye-level with her. "Yup, she's one of ours all right. What's her name?"

"Liz" Red answered, handing her to him. "Now, you were asking…?"

"What brings you to these parts?" the younger man asked for Tallahassee.

"We're heading for one of the towns, so Amy doesn't have to give birth without medicine again." Red answered.

"What do you mean 'towns'?" Tallahassee asked. "Are there unaffected areas?"

"You didn't know?" Amy asked.

They all shook their heads. The 2 girls looked like they were about to cry, and both of the guys looked like they were about to faint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

**Red's POV**

Just weeks after Amy had the kids, we were getting ready to move again. Yes, I said kids. Though, I didn't dare complain. I loved my daughters. Yes, daughters; twin daughters.

Everyone thought we were insane, but I didn't care. We'd done it before.

We loaded up the van, now with one little baby-bed thing in the back, along with new clothes, guns, and a LOT of food. Though, just as we were loading up and saying our goodbyes, my brother shows up with his crew. Apparently, they came to the same conclusion we did even before we showed up.

"We've been in this new, empty world too long" Tallahassee laughed. "We can't just sit around here, bored out of our minds."

The other 3 nodded, and I looked back to Amy. She shrugged and I groaned, telling them to get in. They bolted into the van, but quickly decided to take their Hummer for themselves.

We still argue, of course. Though, that is the same for every family. Talahassee and I argue and get into fights just like the good old days; and Wichita and Little Rock bicker about who gets to hold the kids. Though, one thing that has never changed is the fact that Amy is the adult of the group. She's the mediator. She ends Wichita and Little Rock's arguments by snatching up her kids; and she ends my fights with my brother by smacking us both upside the head.

We still go out of our way to kill as many zombies as possible. We've even swung by that amusement park, just for the hell of it.

On our travels, we've found even more of those safe-zones. We have a map now, and have decided that our new little project would be to map all of the safe-zones. We've got up to about 30 so far, and a new one gets added every couple weeks.

We're not the only group, either; though we're the biggest. The other groups usually stay with about 3 or 4 adults; no kids. We, however have 6 adults, 3 kids, and 3 babies. They all think we're insane, either that or just stare at us with shock and awe. We just grin.

"It works for us" I always grin.

Not many others are as surprised about my relationship with Amy, either. I guess it's because she's getting older. She can pass for about 18, I guess; but she looks more like she's 20 with her guns strapped her back.

Oh, and there's another kid on the way. Though, it's not Amy's. I guess Columbus isn't as much of a winey little spit-fuck that my little brother thought. Either that or he just grew a pair of balls as he traveled. He's not fidgety of skittish; I can barely get him to flinch anymore!

**FIN**

**Please review so I know if it's crap or not…**

**Pwease?**


End file.
